Crimson Moon Report 52
Crimson Moon Report #52 - August 30, 2011 Summary: Hanos sternly informs Myke that the Dark Requiem should be given to Yuratlya. ---- Originally posted by WEREBEAST on 8/31/11 (Note: I trimmed out all ambiant messaging and people passing through, Saiorse paused nearby and said something but left right away, so I'm not edging anyone out of the log, just focusing on the conversation.) Master Hanos just arrived. Hanos strides over to stand before you. Hanos steps towards Myke and extends his right foot, catching Myke square in the jaw before driving his knee into the Giantman's neck, pinning him to the ground! Speaking angrily to you, Hanos roars, "Why would you let your allies jump into the Seer like a pack of jackals!" >raise eyebrow You are still stunned. You manage to make a faint wheezing sound. Speaking to you, Hanos exclaims, "You are a tyrant in the times when we need a leader!" Speaking to you, Hanos exclaims, "If you do not change how you act, you will lead this world into peril!" You beseech Voln for some divine assistance. Your petition to Voln has been heard and you feel a renewed freedom as a restricting force is abolished from you. You are no longer stunned. You mutter, "I do.. m-more than you realize. You call me.. a tyrant? You strike me, your ally?" You say, "What are you even t-talking about.." Hanos snarls and jumps back, his hands quickly moving into an aggressive position. (Myke shakes his head, clearing out the cobwebs.) You sit up. Speaking to you, Hanos says, "You are watched. Never forget that." You say, "I don't lead anything, Hanos. Except my little band of Warders in trying to clear this town." You say, "None of this cryptic-ness out of you." You say, "Speak plainly." You stand back up. You dust yourself off. Speaking bluntly to you, Hanos asks, "Are you intelligent enough to decipher this book?" You see Master Hanos. He appears to be a Human. It is difficult to properly see his features as the hood of his cloak is pulled down over his face. He has some minor cuts and bruises on his right hand. He is wearing a vultite aegis, a floor-length dark leather cloak with a deeply cowled hood, a close-cut thick ebon wool skullcap, a dusty brown linen shirt with rolled sleeves, a narrow plain canvas pouch, some fitted charcoal leather pants with faint wrinkles, and a pair of supple leather boots. You say, "The book? I don't know the language it was written in.. I'm not a scholar, Hanos." You say, "I was a damned slave. It took forever just to learn to read common for me." You make a horrendous warthog-like noise. (Myke rubs his jaw.) Speaking firmly to you, Hanos asks, "I''' am not smart enough....'''YOU are not smart enough...Why would you not utilize the person who is capable?" You say, "I've been doing everything I can. I know who can, damn it, but I can't just make decisions for everyone, I have to convince them." You scowl at Hanos. Speaking to you, Hanos says, "You need to convey like you gripe." You say, "I am not a tyrant, as you stated." You growl ferociously! Speaking to Hanos, you say, "I know who can read the damnable book, but I must make all involved realize it and accept it or we're just going to descend into infighting." Speaking loudly to you, Hanos roars, "Now is not the time to dally, get her the damn book! None of you are capable of defending it should Azorlok come forth and claim it." You say, "Alright! Fine! I will speak to the carrier, and it will be arranged..." You glower darkly at Hanos. You say, "But if you ever think to strike me again for your frustrations, I will give you something to be sore about." You turn to face Hanos. Hanos clenches his fist until his right palm crackles with pure energy. You say, "Because hear me now..." (Myke clenches his own fist, a dim white radiance illuminating it with wisps of white flame.) Speaking to you, Hanos says, "You are not ready for me yet, Warder." Speaking to Hanos, you say, "I''' swore to Sarrah that I would lead the Warders into the light from what was, and '''YOU are vastly underestimating my determination and capabilities, Hanos." You say, "I'm a Warder, you know what that means. Don't question my resolve or direction." You point at Hanos. You say, "Ever." Hanos twists and rotates his wrist, forming the curves of a large shield edged in energy. You bite the tip of your thumb, drawing blood while your other hand clenches into a fist. You rake your thumb across your knuckles, rubbing a streak of crimson over the runic tribal markings as you chant a solemn prayer under your breath. As you cease your chanting, you draw your fist a back and assume a martial stance. You slowly pace to your left, moving in a circle around Hanos. Hanos glances at you. You say, "My fight is with the cultists, I suggest you save your energy for Azorlok." Hanos moves into a defensive stance, ready to fend off an attack. Hanos slams his fist into the shield, causing the energy to shatter and dissipate. Speaking to you, Hanos says, "Good. You only needed to be woken up, not removed." You say, "I''' will rally Liabo. '''I will retrieve the codex. And I will lead the Warders to victory." Hanos smirks. You fold your arms over your chest. Speaking to you, Hanos says, "Then act. The time for bickering is done." Speaking to you, Hanos says, "You know that your...Chosen...are not what they seem...You've seen this." You say, "I have faith their purpose will reveal itself in time. The chosen are such for a reason." Speaking to you, Hanos asks, "Are you one of the jackals, or can you change before it is too late?" You give your eyebrow a little workout. Speaking to you, Hanos says, "Sometimes you need more than a kick to the face. Don't make me come forth without reason again." Hanos says, "Handle yourself accordingly." You say, "I'm still not clear why I am so..." You say, "Vital to this." You furrow your brow, probably adding a wrinkle or two in the process. Speaking to you, Hanos says, "Because you are a catalyst. Either your aid will damn this place, or the flames you can create will cleanse." (Myke looks down at his hand, flexing his fingertips momentarily.) Hanos says, "Get the Seer the book and stop all this nonsense." You nod firmly. Hanos walks off towards the Voln Monastary. ---- Return to The Crimson Moon Category:Crimson Moon Reports